Lorelai Gilmore
by Audray
Summary: 16 ans 1 enfant Une ville à découvrir mise à jour: chapitre 4 et 5
1. Ailleurs

**Titre :**Lorelai

**Date :**Décembre 04

**Disclamer : **Je ne possède rien…appart cette fanfiction… De toute façon si je possédais GG je ne serais sûrement pas en train d'écrire des fanfictions…

Partie 1 

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'avais seize ans et j'étais enceinte. Bien-entendu le père de cette enfant là n'était pas un monstre mais je doute fort qu'il puisse s'occuper à la fois de ces études et de nous…

Nos parents nous avaient préparé un avenir qui ne nous convenait pas mais nous n'osions pas le leurs dire. Ils avaient planifiés l'Université… Tous était planifié à la seconde près

Les mois avaient passés depuis que j'avais dit à Emily que j'étais enceinte. Elle avait piqué un crise mais maintenant la tempête c'était calmée. Chaque jours, je regardait mon ventre en me disant qu'il restait un jour de moins avant de voir ce petit être

_Cher journal !_

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis enceinte de Chris. C'est si bizarre depuis 6 mois, j'adore avoir ce petit être dans mon ventre, mais comment décrire Emily depuis que je lui ai appris. Elle n'ose même plus faire des soirées à la maison ou quand elle en fait je dois rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à temps que le dernier cuisinier soit partit. J'en peux plus de cette vie._

-Lorelai, descend vite je n'ai pas le goût d'être en retard pour ton rendez-vous, cria Emily du bas des escalier

Je descendis sans faire d'histoire car je n'avais pas le goût d'entendre un autre sermon d'Emily. Ses temps-ci je passais le moins de temps possible avec elle. Pour ne pas endurer tous ces petits commentaires

-Ça fait plus de 1heure qu'on attend bordel !

-Lorelai Gilmore, surveille ton langage

-Ouin sergent major !

-Lorelai Gilmore, s'exclama une infirmière

Je n'avais jamais été aussi contente que ce soit mon tour. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmière sans me soucier d'Emily. J'étais maintenant seule au monde avec MON bébé

-Désolé madame Gilmore, le médecin préférerai voir Lorelai seule.

-Vous ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'entré dans ce cabinet… C'est ma fille.

Pourquoi il fallait que ma mère fasse un crise à chaque fois qu'on lui disait non. Heureusement j'avais réussi après toutes ces années à me blinder contre elle te les autres dans son genre .L'infirmière réussi à calmer ma mère.

-Mademoiselle Gilmore, vos tests démontrent que vous êtes beaucoup trop stressée pour votre age.

-Avez-vous ce qui c'est passé avec ma mère tantôt ? Moi j'habite avec elle alors vous pouvez sûrement vous imaginez ce que je vis chaque jour depuis 16 ans.

En sortant du cabinet Emily m'attendait d'un pied ferme. Trop ferme ! Je détestais ces yeux là.

-Pourquoi tu ne pas défendu, tu voulais que j'entre avec toi non ?!?

-STOP, criais-je, je ne voudrais même pas que ma fille te connaisse, tu es une très mauvaise mère alors comme grand-mère ça va être un vrai désastre. Il n'est pas question que tu essayes de faire avec mon enfant ce que tu as essayé de faire avec moi.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de dire tous haut se que j'avais penser tout bas depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi j'avais attendu si longtemps pour dire ce que je pensais d'elle.

Bien-entendu, j'eu le droit un discours je n'avais encore jamais eu droit.

Je montai directement dans ma chambre quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Il n'était pas question que je reste une minute de plus en sa compagnie.

_Cher journal !_

_Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ce bébé tarde à venir au monde, de toute façon l'atmosphère qui règne dans cette maison est plus horrible encore qu'auparavant. Je déteste cette famille, cette vie n'est pas la mienne…._

Je n'eu pas le choix d'arrêter d'écrire car je sentais des douleurs qui m'étais inhabituelle.

Quand j'entendis sa voix je compris que mon cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Les infirmières me dirigeait vers la salle d'accouchement quand elle les arrêta.

-Je suis enfin arrivée.

-Désolé madame heu je sais pas votre nom, mais vous ne pouvez pas entré, s'exclama une infirmière avec une stature assez imposante.

_Cher journal !_

_La sensation que j'ai ressenti depuis 8 heures est complètement…indescriptible. Je n'ai même pas vu mon petit bébé plus de 20 minutes. Dans un moment de délire j'ai décidé de l'appeler Lorelai Gilmore. Juste pour que ma mère me déteste un peu plus. Ma grand-mère se nomme Lorelai Gilmore et Emily la déteste alors j'ai décidé d'appeler bébé :Lorelai. _

Je fini par m'endormir par épuisement.

-Lorelai j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

-Qui, dis-je endormie

-Rory Gilmore

-Rory qui, dis-je sur un ton interrogatif

-Rory, c'est le diminutif de Lorelai, ma grand mère ma toujours dis qu'en chaque personne il y avait une petite voix qui n'attendait seulement à être écoutée, alors j'ai…

-Pardonnée moi mais je suis vraiment épuiser alors je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'entendre votre histoire.

-Voulez-vous que je …

-Laissé moi le bébé.

Quand l'infirmière quitta la chambre je regarda la petite Lorelai dormir. Elle était si petite. Si charmante.

Quelques jours plus tard, je rentra à la maison avec la petite Rory. Effectivement j'avais décidé de lui donner comme surnom. Je trouvais que Rory était assez mignonne.

-Lorelai Gilmore, s'exclama pour la centième fois aujourd'hui Emily

-Quoi encore maman !

-Je suis tannée de voir traînée des jouet de bébé partout dans la maison. Elle n'est même pas en age de jouer avec.

-Je suis plus que tannée tu n'as pas a me dire quoi faire avec Rory

-Rory, me coupa ma mère ?

J'attendis qu'Emily et Richard quittent la maison pour faire mon sac et partir d'ici. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette maison un jour de plus. Je mis ce qui m'appartenais dans un sac et les quelques effets de Rory dans un autre sac. Comme depuis que je suis petite je m'étais dit que je quitterais cette maison un jour ou l'autre j'avais mis beaucoup d'argent de côté.

Je pris l'autobus ne savant pas ou j'atterrirais. En pleine nuit il n'y aurait pas de chance qu'on refuse une jeune femme de 16 ans avec un bébé.

J'atterris dans une petite ville nommée Stars Hollow quelque part dans le Connecticut. Je me dirigeai vers une auberge nommée l'auberge de l'indépendance .

-Pourrais-je voir la propriétaire, demandais-je

-C'est moi ! À qui ais-je l'honneur.

-Lorelai Gilmore, je ne sais pas ou aller et je voudrais savoir ou je pourrais trouver un emploi ainsi qu'un endroit ou habiter.

-Pour l'emploi je peux vous en offrir une mais pour un endroit pour habiter je ne pourrai rien trouver ce soir alors je vais vous donner une chambre, s'exclama la femme.

-Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et …

-Ne t'En fait pas avec cela chérie. Moi c'est Mia, si quelqu'un te fais des ennuies fais me le savoir

Elle ne donna une magnifique chambre. J'installai mes vêtements dans les tiroirs, les jouets de Rory un peu partout sur le sol et je regardait autour de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vue je me sentais chez moi…

**Partie 2 bientôt, ça pourrais être un peu long vu que c'est le temps des fêtes… Faites des commentaires.**


	2. Nouvelle vie

**Lorelai **

**Partie 2**

Je me sentais enfin chez moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Mia m'avait pris sous son aile. Elle m'avait donné un emploi comme femme de chambre. J'habitait dans une petite maison qui servait autrefois de salle de jardinage. Ce n'étais pas très grand mais c'était assez pour Rory et moi. J'avais supplié Mia de ne pas me forcer à retourner chez mes parents.. La seule condition était que je dise à Emily ou j'étais. Je me suis enfin décidée 2 semaines plus tard à dire à ma mère ou j'étais.

-Maison des Gilmore, s'exclama une domestique.

-Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Emily Gilmore s'il vous plaît.

-Bonjour, s'exclama ma mère.

-Bonjour Maman.

-Lorelai grand Dieu ou es-tu on te cherche depuis 2 semaines.

-Tu ne dois pas chercher fort parce que sinon tu m'aurais trouvé. Donc je vais bien, je suis dans une petite ville du Connecticut, je t'interdis de me retrouver. De toute façon si tu me retrouve je ne reviendrai JAMAIS.

Sur ces paroles je raccrochai pour ne pas entendre Emily essayer de me ramener à la maison. Maintenant ma maison c'étais Stars Hollow.

Rory grandissait à vu d'œil. Je la trouvais si belle. Elle me suivait partout. Pas question de la laisser avec qui que ce soit.

Par un magnifique vendredi, Mia me donna congé pour que j'explore la ville. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps car Rory et le travaille me demandait beaucoup de temps.

-Bonjour, je voudrais avoir un café, demandai-je a un homme du café de chez Luke's.

-Je suppose que tu es la petite protéger de Mia, s'exclama l'homme

-Je suis Lorelai Gilmore, et elle c'est Rory, je peux avoir un café?

-Un instant!

-Ou Ou je voudrais un café, dis-je

-Vous n'êtes pas seule cliente dans le resto alors vous allez attendre votre tour.

-Si vous avez un mauvais caractère pourquoi travaillez-vous avec les gens, dis-je en le suivant derrière le comptoir.

-L'arrière du comptoir est réservé au employer et je ne crois pas que je vais vous embaucher un jour.

-Je ne croyais pas que mon horoscope disait vrai : Vous allez rencontrer un homme que vous allez détester.

-Sous mon horoscope il y avait : Servez-la et elle partira, s'exclama Luke en approchant une tasse de café de la jeune femme.

-Garde le précieusement car c'es la dernière fois que vous allez me voir ici!

-Moi c'est Luke, dit-il en la voyant partir

Je retourna à l'auberge encore marquée de cette rencontre. Je devait en avec parler à Mia qui était depuis quelques semaines sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

- Hey Mia, ça va?

- Oh il y a ce manque de cuisinier qui me donne un énorme mal de tête.

- Ça fait combien de temps au juste que tu cherches un bon personnel de cuisine?

- Des années et ce n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer. L'industrie de la cuisine est plutôt morte ces temps-ci, c'est la faute à la junk food!

- Désolée.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je viens d'engager une nouvelle adolescente comme aide. Plutôt douée la petite.

- Tant mieux. Eh Mia? Parlant de Junk food, j'ai rencontré un gars plus tôt (si on fait un petit calcul, Luke n'est que un ou deux ans plus vieux qu'elle) et il m'a paru si…

-Luke?

-Tu le connais?

-Qui ne connais pas Luke, s'exclama Mia en riant. Il fait le meilleur café de la ville.

-Ouin pas si mal, dis-je en buvant ce qui restait dans mon goblet.

Je ne voulais quand-même pas admettre qu'il faisait le meilleur café auquel j'avais goûtée de toute ma vie

- Il paraît jeune pour tenir un Snack comme ça.

- Il n'a que vingt ans.

- VINGT ANS!?!

- Ouais, il vient de perdre ses parents, quand son père est mort l'an passé, il a décidé de changer la quincaillerie en restaurant.

- Wow… assez intrépide.

- Ça l'a vraiment choqué la mort de son père. Il ne parle pas beaucoup depuis, pas qu'il parlait beaucoup avant.

- Wow… je n'aurais jamais cru que…

J'étais installée à Stars Hollow depuis bientôt six mois quand je décidai de retourner chez Luke.

-Si je ne t'harcèle pas je pourrais avoir un café?

-Occupe toi de lui deux secondes, me dit-il en me tendant un bébé.

-Il se nomme comment?

-Jess Mariano

- Salut Jess, c'est ton fils.

- On n'a pas tous eu des enfants aussi jeune que toi!

- Alors en quel honneur joues-tu à la gardienne?

-C'est le garçon de ma sœur et elle me la envoyé sans raison valable.

-Il est très mignon! Crois-tu le garder longtemps avec toi?

-Jusqu'à temps qu'elle se croit assez mature pour s'en occuper! Pauvre gamin

-Si tu veux un coup de main, je pourrais…

-Tu es un ange de le garder pour la journée, dit Luke

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de lui dire oui il avait l'air si désespérer. J'accepta donc de m'occuper de Jess. J'amenai Jess et Rory dans notre petite maison. Ils s'entendaient si bien. On cogna soudainement à la porte.

-Oui, dis-je en ouvrant la porte

-Salut, je suis Sookie. Mia ma dis qu'aujourd'hui étais ta journée de congé et qu tu aurais sûrement faim…

-Merci Sookie, tu veux entrée?

Sookie entra en jetant un regard aux enfants qui jouaient sur le sol.

-Rory est ma fille, Jess est le neveu de Luke, dis-je en voyant son interrogation.

-Mais… Mais tu n'as pas plus que…

-16 ans, m'exclama-je.

Même si je ne connaissait pas beaucoup Sookie je savais une chose : elle ne porterais pas de jugement sur ma situation.

-Tu veux être ma meilleure amie, me demanda Sookie.

**Je secouai ma tête pour savoir si j'avais bien entendu. Ça faisait une éternité que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas posé cette question-là. Je ne croyais même pas que c'est mots existaient encore. J'étais sans réponse…Après un moment, j'y pensai. Il s'agissait d'une adorable attention de sa part, elle ne me connaissait pas et elle m'offrait son amitié je ne pouvais pas lui dire non et cela ne pouvait que me faire du bien j'en étais certaine. Cette fille était amusante et ouverte. Pourquoi pas...**


	3. Rêve et réalité

Lorelai

Partie 3

_Attention, certain passage dans cette partie son 13 ans et plus. Je ne changerai pas le rating car je ne sais pas si sa restera 13 ans et plus longtemps…_

À Stars Hollow j'avais tous ce que je n'avais jamais eu, une maison, une mère, une meilleure amie, les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux aller. Je gardais Jess de temps en temps pour dépanner Luke quand il était déborder, en échange, il me servait des cafés tant que je voulais. Avec la vie que je menais j'étais heureuse

----88-----

Bientôt ce fut l'anniversaire de Rory. Déjà un an. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'autant de monde ai acceptés mon invitation. Mia en mère qu'elle était m'avait prévenu que je ne devait pas faire la fête trop tard parce que le lendemain je travaillais. Je lui avait répondu « Mia c'est l'anniversaire de Rory, pas un party d'enfer… »

Étrangement Luke fut le dernier invité à partir. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de me parler.

-Au revoir Sookie, dis-je en fermant la porte

Je me retournai alors vers Luke pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de bercer Rory. Il avait l'air si a l'aise avec elle. Encore plus à l'aise que Mia

-Que voulais-tu me dire?!?

-C'est plus ce que je voulais faire, dit-il en posant Rory au milieu de ses cadeaux.

-Ce que tu voulais faire, dis-je sur un ton interrogateur

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Je ne craignait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire car j'avais confiance en lui.

-----88----

-Ne pleure pas Lorelai.

-Je ne suis pas capable d'arrêter, dis-je entre 2 sanglots.

-J'espère que tu ne pleures pas a cause que je t'ai embrassé…

-Un peu…

-Je n'étais pas si mauvais, dit Luke d'un ton plus arrogant.

-Mais non, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un depuis Chris. Je ne suis pas totalement capable de faire un trait sur notre histoire.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Luke mal à l'aise.

-Bye Luke

Je pleurais à chaude larmes depuis au moins 20 minutes quand j'entendis cogner à la porte. Il n'était pas question que j'aille répondre dans cet état là.

-Lorelai, c'est moi, dit Mia en ouvrant la porte, Luke est venu me dire que tu aurais peut-être besoin de moi.

-Mia, dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

-Ne pleure plus chérie… Ne pleures plus.

Quand Mia réussit à calmer la tempête, je put lui expliquer ce qui c'étais passé. 

-Après que Sookie soit partie, j'ai demandé à Luke pourquoi il voulait me voir…..

-Chérie, je sais tous ça…

-Mais il m'a embrassé Mia, EMBRASSÉ!

--------------88-----------------

Dans les jours qui suivirent je ne gardai pas Jess. Je me concentrai sur mon travaille pour ne pas penser au baiser de Luke. Même si je ne voulais pas y penser, tout me le rappelais soit des amoureux qui ce collait, j'entendais des je t'aime partout ou j'allais.

-Sookie, veux-tu garder Rory une demie heure, demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.

-Il n'en ai pas questions, elle risque de l'ébouillanter… dit une voix dernière moi

-Luke, dis-je surpris

-Je vais m'en occuper moi, s'exclama Luke.

-Non, tu non toi non

-Pourquoi, dit-il

-Tu ne peux pas la garder parce que je la faisait garder pour aller te voir genre maintenant…

-J'ai Jess alors il vont…

Sans rien dire à personne je donna le bébé à Sookie et m'élança vers Luke pour l'embrasser.

Je me dirigeai vers le resto de chez Luke pour aller lui parler de notre baiser. Quand j'arrivai à l'appartement Rory dormait dans mes bras alors je la déposa sur une couverture par terre entourer de quelques oreillers.

-Si jamais tu voulais m'embrasser pendant notre conversation tu peux le faire, s'exclama Luke timide.

-Je ne venais pas pour sa!

-Tu venais pourquoi?

-Luke… Je voudrais un café…

--------------888-------------

Je ne me rappelles plus trop comment on a atterrit sur le divan s'embrassant passionnément. Il avait ses mains enfouies dans mon chandail. Il m'embrassait dans le cou, dans le front. Il m'enleva mon chandail retira ma brassière avec difficulté. Il m'embrassait sur les seins, descendant jusqu'à mon nombril. Il jouait avec la boucle de ma ceinture qu'il réussit à ouvrir. Il remonta sur mon ventre pour retrouver ma bouche, mon cou. Mais soudainement je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mis à paniquer.   
-Désolé Luke, je dois partir, dis-je en me remettant mon linge. 

Il me suivit des yeux jusqu'à la rue.

---------88------

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué comme ça. Je croyais avoir la situation en main. J'essayais de comprendre, mais la seule explication : Christopher._

_-Bonjour, je pourrais parler à Christopher…_

_-Bonjour, s'exclama Christopher._

_-C'est Lorelai…_

_-Pourquoi tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la nuit?_

_-Chris il est 23h, depuis quand es-tu couché à cette heure, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique._

_-Depuis que tu es partis._

_-Toi et moi on est ou dans notre…_

_-Relation, répondit-il, quel relation, depuis que Lorelai est née tu ne penses plus qu'à elle…_

_-C'est normal Chris elle est un bébé elle à besoin de beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'attention. Elle n'est pas capable de vivre seule…_

_-Retourne donc vivre avec elle, dit Christopher avant de me raccrocher au nez._

_Si il avait été proche de moi je crois que je l'aurais étripé. Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça. Je savais qu'il aurait aimé qu'on dise oui au mariage. Je devais à tout pris l'attirer ici!!!_

_-Bonjour madame, c'est Lorelai Gilmore voudriez-vous faire le message à Christopher que j'aurais besoin qu'il vienne le plus vite possible à Stars Hollow._

_-C'est urgent mademoiselle Gilmore?  
_

_-C'est ça fille, elle ne va vraiment pas bien._

_Vers 3 heure du matin, j'entendis cogner à la porte. Je croyais que c'étais Chris mais non c'étais Luke._

_-Que fais-tu ici, dis-je d'un voix endormie._

_-Je te réveille?_

_-À trois heure du matin, non voyons j'étais en train de faire du ménage.._

_-Pourquoi me réponds-tu avec cette phrase idiote?_

_-Luke as-tu pensé deux seconde à la question que tu m'as posé. Je te réveille? Mais voyons bien sur que tu me réveille._

_-Lor ou est Rory… Dit un voix qui m'étais familière_

_-Lor??? Dit Luke_

_-Oh merde!_

_-Lorelai Gilmore, Rory n'est pas du tout malade n'est pas? Tu as seulement voulu m'attirer ici, dit Christopher colérique_

_-Christopher il faut bien que tu l'as vois c'es ta fille ta FILLE ._

_-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, dit Luke _

_-C'est qui lui un de tes amants…_

_-Pour qui vous prenez-vous, commença Luke, Vous ne connaissez même pas la vie que Lorelai a menée depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle a du ce battre pour avoir un peu d'argent pour pouvoir faire vivre Rory…_

_-Avez-vous fini de crier, s'exclama une voix féminine._

_-Sookie, dis-je d'un voix surpris_

_-Sookie, dirent à leurs tour Luke et Chris…_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe ici, mais arrêter donc de vous chicaner, vous allez réveiller l'auberge au complet. Lorelai, tu ne peux courir 2 lapins en même temps alors il faut que tu te décide maintenant. Ce petit jeu ne peux plus durer._

Je me réveilla alors en sueur, ce qui venait de ce passer n'était qu'un rêve. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas eu la force de choisir.

-Enfin tu es réveillée, s'exclama Sookie en me dévisageant.

-Quel heure est-il? Que fais-tu ici? Ou est Rory?

-13h30,garde,dans son lit.

-Quoi, m'exclamai-je mêlée?

-Il est 13h30 je garde Rory et elle dort dans son lit!

-Mais pourquoi tu gardes Rory?

-Avec la nuit que tu as passé…

-La nuit que j'ai passé, dis-je d'un ton interrogatif.

-Tu as choisis Christopher, tu as accepté de l'épouser!

-QUOI!

_Voici la partie 3 j'espère qu'elle vous plait autant qu'a moi. Faites des commentaires!!!_


	4. Floride

LorelaiMariage

Partie 4 

_Je sais que ce n'est pas tout a fais comme on en avait entendu parler dans la série, mais c'est normal c'est une fanfiction…_

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté de faire ça. Surtout, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir dit oui… Je n'étais pas saoule comme les autres fois ou je ne me rappelais pas.. Cette fois-ci j'étais a jeun heureusement…_

-Lorelai, tu devrais aller voir Luke, il est dans un état lamentable, me dit alors Sookie

-Il ne voudra pas me voir!

-Moi je crois que-ci!

- Moi je dis que non.

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Ah et puis, fais ce que tu veux, mais je crois que tu vas le regretter si tu n'y vas pas.

Je décidai donc à aller voir Luke. Au pire il allait me dire qu'il ne voulait pas me voir et après que je lui ai demandé un café il me répondrais que je boit trop de café et que ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé, ça ne changerais pas trop

En me dirigeant vers le café tous les regards se retournaient sur mon passage.

-Luke, c'est moi dis-je en ouvrant la porte du café.

-Lorelai, dit-il d'un air surpris, que fais-tu ici, tu te maries dans quelques heures.

-C'est pas la première fois…

-Quoi tu as un enfant et tu t'es déjà mariée je crois que je suis en retard sur les événements dans ma vie…

-Hein?

-Tu viens de me dire que tu t'étais déjà mariée,

-Luke je ne me suis jamais mariée, ou as-tu été chercher ça?

-Tu viens de le dire que ce n'étais pas la première fois alors…

-Ha! J'ai l'habitude de ne pas être à l'heure alors pourquoi ça serais différant le jour de mon mariage.

Quand je prononçai cette phrase, je compris soudain que j'allais me marier. Avec Christopher! Si j'avais refusé un an auparavant c'étais parce que je voulais être sans attache. Mais là dans quelques heures j'allais en avoir un permanente

-Je ne peux pas me marier avec Christopher. Pas Christopher.

-Mais tu as dis oui, s'exclama Luke ne me regardant

-On part!

-On part?

-Oui on part toi moi Rory et on va quelque part loin d'ici!

-Mais Lorelai, de t'enfuire ne t'aidera pas à régler le problème.

-Dis le si tu ne veux pas partir avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour partir, je l'ai fais seule il y a un an alors j'y vais et ne viens pas, je te proposais ça parce que ton père est …

-Ne parle pas de mon père, dit Luke d'un ton colérique.

-Peut importe. Je pars tu viens si tu veux point final.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je l'entendis murmurer « oui » Il n'était pas question que je reste trop longtemps à l'auberge sinon on finirais par venir me parler du mariage. Je ramassai mes effets ainsi que ceux de Rory et je partis en prenant soin d'avoir tout amener pour faire le bonheur de Rory.

Luke me proposa de prendre son pick-up au lieu de faire le trajet en autobus. Son pick-up n'était pas l'idéal pour installer le siège d'auto de Rory, mais pour l'instant c'était parfait. De toute façon c'était déjà mieux que l'autobus car dans l'autobus on aurait sûrement eut une fatigant à côté de nous ou quelqu'un qui sent vraiment mauvais alors comparé à sa son pick-up était génial.

-As-tu au moins écrit un mots pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète ou pire qu'on dise que je t'ai kidnappé quand on sais tout les deux que c'est toi qui m'as kidnappé.

-Chris, Lorelai (moi) partie avec Luke. Ne serai pas de retour pour le mariage.

-Tu lui as écrit ça? Dit Luke désappointé.

-Oui!

-Tu as juste écrit ça?

-Oui!

-Juste ça!

-Ça fait 3 fois que je te le dis arrête de me poser la question!

-C'est juste que je… Et si ta mère s'inquiète?

-Tu ne connais pas ma mère! Elle va s'inquiéter quelques jours après elle dira que c'est mon choix et elle retournera à sa vie normal, la vie que je déteste.

-Tu en ai sur?

-Sur et certaine.

Après cette « conversation » le trajet vers quelque part je ne sais pas ou fut assez silencieux. Surtout quand je m'endormis.

-Tu sais ma belle, ta mère est bizzard de temps en temps, elle peut être si différente de toute les autres filles que j'ai connu mais elle peut aussi être tellement pareil.

-Tu sais que Rory ne te répondra pas, dis-je d'un vois trop endormie.

-Je sais mais toi si alors sa compense…

-On va ou au juste?!?

-Je ne sais pas je conduis depuis des heures et je n'ai pas aucune idée ou nous allons.

-Granie!

-Granie qui, s'interrogea Luke.

-Granie ma grand-mère elle a une maison en Floride, alors je crois que peut-être elle voudrait…

-Floride, Granie, grand-mère.

-Oui! On va la Luke.

-Non!

-Dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui…

-Je dis oui pas parce que je suis un homme mou c'est plutôt parce que je ne veux pas me faire casser les oreilles jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!

-Pour qui me prends-tu?

-Lorelai Gilmore.

-Je ne t'aurais pas cassée les oreilles jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…

-Lorelai Gilmore tu n'as pas honte de mentir comme ça?

-Oh oui papa j'ai honte de mentir comme ça mais le monsieur qui est près de moi…

-STOP . On cessent ce petit jeu.

-Pourquoi on arrête de jouer à chaque fois que sa devient intéressant?

Après plusieurs heures de route, nous arrivâmes enfin en Floride.

-Ta grand-mère habite ou, me demanda Luke.

-En Floride.

-Floride, c'est vague.

-À vrai dire je ne sais pas ou elle habite précisément.

-Lorelai. Que va-t-on faire!

-Arrête-toi ici!

-Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il encore?

-Je vais aller demander à quelqu'un?

-Mais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi les gars ne sont pas capable de demander leur chemins? Complexe de mâle je suppose

-Et tu crois que les gens sur la rue vont savoir où habite ta grand-mère?

-Je n'ai pas de complexe de mâle alors je peux me risquer, dis je en sortant de la voiture, je ne perd rien.

-Comme si l'État de la Floride n'était pas assez grand, murmura Luke

Sortie de la voiture, je me dirigeai vers un petit stand de café.

-Je peux avoir un café ?

-Lorelai Gilmore !

-Oui pourquoi, dis-je d'un ton interrogatif

-Votre grand-mère a été merveilleuse avec moi.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous reconnu, dis-je en prenant un gorgée de café.

-Elle ma…

-MAUVAIS !!! Ne faites plus jamais de café de votre vie.

-Votre grand-mère est au coin de la 3e et de Hope.

-Merci beaucoup et suivez mon conseil, plus jamais de café.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le pick-up de Luke.

-Ton café est divin !

-Merci !

-Vraiment excellent ton café le meilleur du monde.

-Tu bois trop de café tu finis pas délirer complètement.

-Je ne bois pas trop de café et je ne délire pas.

-Tu délire Lorelai Gilmore, la preuve on est ici et en plus sans endroit pour dormir…

-J'ai peut-être trouvé ou elle habite

-Et moi je m'appelle Fido !

-Fido ?

-Ou va-t-on pour passer la nuit, s'inquiéta—t-il !

-Je te l'ai dis ! Chez Granie.

-Je te l'ai dit la Floride est beaucoup trop grande….

-3e et Hope..

Je voyais à l'intérieur de ces yeux l'étonnement. J'étais heureuse, j'avais pu l'impressionner.

-Stop, c'est Granie.

-C'est elle.

-Granie, dis-je en sortant du camion.

-Que fais-tu ici Lorelai, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je me sauve de mon mariage.

Mia avait été accueillante avec Luke, Rory et moi. Elle avait si grande maison que si je ne surveillait pas Luke ou Rory j'allais les perdrent. Les jours passaient plus rapidement qu'ils n'avaient jamais passés. Je me sentais chez moi. Avec toutes les personnes que j'aime.

-Passé une bonne nuit, me demanda Luke en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Oui et toi!

-Plus ou moins!

-Comment ça?

-La fille qui dort à côté de ma chambre faisait toute sorte de bruit plus étrange les uns que les autres.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été la réveiller, lui demandai-je

-Elle m'aurait soit mordu, giflé ou encore embrassé!

-Tous un drame!

-Tu peux pas savoir! Si elle m'avait mordu ça aurait été très douloureux, giflé encore pire, mais si elle m'avait embrassé comme aurais-je fait pour me déprendre. J'aurais .été obligé de la laisser faire

-C'est vraiment grave après l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici elle aurait pu ce faire des idées?

-Tu ne t'en fais pas toujours? Tu ne crois pas que je suis ici parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi?

-Non pas une seconde!

-Okay, dit Luke

-Okay dis-je à mon tour.

-C'est parfait!.

-Ouin.

-Les enfants le déjeuner est prêt, cria Mia.

Une chance que Mia nous avait appelé parce que sinon le malaise aurait pu s'installer encore plus entre nous. Nous décidions quand j'entendit Luke tomber derrière moi.

-Luke ça va? Luke……

Mais sans réponse. Nous le transportons à l'hôpital de toute urgence. Ce n'était pas très commun de s'effondrer en descendant les escaliers.

-Est ce que ce serais possible d'avoir des nouvelles de Luke Danes, demandai-je impatiemment à l'infirmière.

-Je ne suis pas autorisée en vous en donner mademoiselle!

Je retournai donc m'asseoir au près de Mia. Elle avait gentiment accepté de m'accompagner

-Retournons à la maison! Ta fille commence à être épuisée!

-Non je ne peux pas y retourner tant que Luke n'est pas réveiller…

-Mais Lorelai ça peut prendre des jours, des semaines ou même des mois.

-Non il va ce réveiller bientôt, dis-je en sanglotant

Il devait ce réveiller car j'avais besoin de lui. Tous Stars Hollow avait besoin de lui

-Il va se réveiller je le…

J'arrêtai de parler qu'en j'entendit l'infirmière dire qu'on avait besoin d'un stimulateur cardiaque pour la chambre 456 qui était en fait la chambre de Luke.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-Je vous l'ai dit mademoiselle je ne peux vous donnez des informations.

-Je me fou que vous puissiez ou non m'en donner j'en veux point finale. C'est pas compliqué vous mettez un mot à la suite de l'autre.

-Non!

Je giflai donc l'infirmière. Je ne croyais pas que ça aiderais ma cause mais ça faisait du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais après la gifle elle me donna quelques informations qui cependant ne me donnèrent pas confiance.

-Luke Danes à eut un arrêt cardiaque par ce qu'il a une défaillance au cœur..

-Vous pouvez le sauvez, vous pouvez, dis-je en pleurant.

-Nous avons les instruments pour le sauver mais sa ne marche pas à tout coup! Il y a toujours un risque que nous arrivions trop tard, Un point non retour.

-Je veux le voir!

-C'est impossible pour l'instant mais tantôt je vous promet que vous le verrez!

La promesse qu'elle venait de me faire me rassura. J'attendis sagement qu'elle me dise que je pouvais entrer. Mia me demanda si elle pouvait garder Rory le temps que j'attendais des résultat. J'acceptai avec plaisir car je n'avais pas la force de m'occuper de ma fille.

-Mlle Gilmore, vous pouvez entrer mais il est encore dans le coma. Nous vous donnons 5 minutes.

J'entrai donc dans la chambre le cœur qui flottait dans l'eau. Luke avait des millions de machine autour de lui.

-Luke, c'est moi, Lorelai. J'ai seulement 5 minutes pour te parler. Mais que peut-on dire en 5 minutes. Même la température on ne peux la dire en 5 minutes. En passant tu rates une magnifique journée ensoleiller sûrement une des dernières belles journées.

Mademoiselle Gilmore plus que deux minutes.

Woah, je t'ai juste dit la météo et il ne me reste que 2 minutes. Luke, même si j'ai accepté de me marier avec Chris je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour me ramener à la réalité quand j'ai ai besoin, donc assez souvent . Il ne faut pas que tu partes car sinon qui pourras parler à Rory quand je vais chercher du café et il y a ton petit neveu Jess et penses à moi…

-Mlle Gilmore veuillez sortir.

2 semaines depuis que Luke était à l'hôpital. 2 semaine pendant lesquelles j'ai attendu des nouvelles. Je ne pouvais plus dormir. Je passai le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital, oubliant complètement Rory…Mia finit par me convaincre de rentrer à la maison pour dormir un peu. Un peu c'est tous ce que je put dormir. Je faisait des cauchemars dans lesquelles je voyais Luke mourir. Si c'étais des rêves prémonitoires? Chaque jour je me rendais à l'hôpital. L'infirmière me permettais de lui parler 5 minutes. Un matin d'automne je me rendis à l'hôpital pour voir Luke. Mais quand je rentrai dans la chambre, j'eu toute une surprise…

_Voilà la partie 4… Faites des commentaires qu'il soit positif ou non. J'en ai besoin si je veux faire une meilleure partie 5_


	5. Reviens!

**Partie 5**

Je sais que les mise à jour ne sont pas fréquente et je m'en excuse… N'oublier pas de faire des commentaires SVP…

Il était là ce tenant devant la fenêtre. L'instant d'une seconde j'avais cru qu'il était mort. Soudain je me mis a rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, dit-il

-Parce que tu porte une robe!

-Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une jaquette d'hôpital!

-Oui mais ça fais comme si tu avais une robe quand-même.

-As-tu passé beaucoup de temps à attendre que je me réveille?

-Je suis venue tous les jours…

-Mais tu faisais quoi au juste, j'étais dans le coma, je ne te répondais pas?

-C'est justement comme ça je te parlais sans barrière. C'étais vraiment bien!

-Au moins le coma à été bénéfique pour un de nous deux!

-Tu sors tes mots du dimanche Luke… Ne fais pas sa sans me prévenir…

-La date?

-15 novembre.

-J'ai été…

-2 mois et demi!

Luke put sortir de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de retourner chez lui. Il devait retrouver sa bonne vieille routine. Donc Luke planifia le départ pour la semaine suivante.

La semaine passa très vite, trop vite.

-Tu es prête, me demanda Luke

-Je… Je ne repars pas avec toi à Stars Hollow.

-Quoi… Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas le goût de me retrouver là-bas et d'endurer les commérages de tous le monde.

-Lorelai Gilmore la VRAIE raison c'est quoi?

-Mia!

-Mia est une personne compréhensive, elle ne t'en voudras pas Lorelai. Je la connais depuis longtemps elle va te pardonner.

-Oui mais moi non! Elle comptait sur moi et je l'ai laissé tombé. Juillet, on est partie depuis Juillet. Il ne faut pas croire qu'elle aurait laissé la maison comme elle était.

-Tu vas faire quoi ici?

Refaire ma vie…

Avec cette phrase Luke comprit qu'il ne pourrait me faire changer d'idée. Il ne repoussa pas son départ pour me convaincre.

-Au revoir Lorelai!

-Bye Luke!

-Sa fini comme ça?

-Faut croire que oui. Mais ça ne peux pas se finir puisque rien n'a commencé entre nous. Bon retour, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Je pouvais bien voir qu'il avait de la peine. Luke ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments mais quand il les montraient c'était évident de le savoir. Je regardais son pick-up s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux. Depuis ces denier mois j'avais un peu de Stars Hollow avec moi donc je ne pouvais pas m'ennuyer mais maintenant je n'avais plus rien… Je tirai donc encore une fois un trait sur une partie de ma vie…

Quelques semaines passèrent et je m'ennuyais de plus en plus de Luke. Mais en même temps, son départ était bon, je pouvais enfin passer du temps avec Rory. Pourtant, mon esprit restait toujours avec lui.

Pourquoi m'obsédait-il autant? Peut-importe la réponse à cette question jamais je ne retournerais à Stars Hollow. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir Miss Patty ou Babette. À bien y penser j'y retournerais peut-être si il me le demandais.

Quelques jours après son départ je reçu une lettre. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle ne trouva qu'un seul papier

_Reviens Lorelai_


End file.
